Mending Together
by Arthur97
Summary: Robin and Lucina struggled with some hard news, but then they came upon someone else who was struggling as well. Together, they will mend into one family. First two chapters are from my one shot collection, go to chapter three for something not from that.
1. Chapter 1

Robin breathed a sigh of relief and removed his hood. Sometimes he just had to get out of his office and the castle, and just be Robin instead of Grandmaster Robin. Sticking his hands in the nondescript coat he wore when he wanted to get away, Robin casually strolled through the streets of Ylisstol.

He loved just watching people go about their lives with no threat of imminent annihilation. It was also nice not to be flogged by citizens whether they touted him as a hero or the monster that got someone they knew killed in his ruthless schemes. Neither image was particularly pleasing to him.

He was perhaps the most controversial man in the country.

Robin smiled politely as a family moved past him. A melancholy gaze struck his features for a moment at seeing the children. He still wondered what it would be like to have children of his own.

That would not do. Robin knew what laid down that thought process, and he had no desire to go down that road again.

Speaking of roads, he had found himself on a road leading to the poorer part of town. It was close to the border between the slums and the normal residential neighborhood. A buffer zone of sorts. He certainly would not want to be there after dark, but it was the fastest way to get to a particular stand he liked to frequent when he went out on his little excursions.

On his way, he noticed what looked like a chess board sitting out on the side of the street. Looking around, he could not see the owner, but the crudely formed pieces were placed as if it was being played. Looking the match over, his analytical mind started to take over. He told himself that he should leave it be, but there was a perfect opening. Moving one of the darker brown pieces-he assumed it was supposed to be black-he set up a clever maneuver if said so himself. Smiling at his work, he continued on his way.

About ten minutes later, Robin arrived at a local flower stand. There were flower stands in the main market, but they were never seemed as good as these. That, and the company just much better he thought.

"Robin!" An older woman with streaks of gray through her hair greeted, "Here for the usual?"

"Yes. One of your finest please."

Amanda laughed, "You're such a romantic. You could learn a thing from him Mitchel."

"Oi! Robin!" The hardy man in worn, brown overalls gave a laugh of his own, "Must you keep making me look bad?"

"Hey, as long as I pay."

"True enough. I'll have your order in just a moment."

"So," Amanda smiled kindly-not the amused kind, the sympathetic kind-while they waited, "How are things going with you two?"

"Better," Robin smiled back. Amanda was kind of like what he imagined a grandmother would be like. Sweet, kind, and somewhat nosey with good intentions. He would not have it any other way. "We've been keeping ourselves busy." They both had been burying themselves in work lately. Bitterly, he thought as to why, but they were pushing through it. They were coping…or were they hiding?

"Here ya go, laddy," Mitchel emerged with a bouquet of daisies-it was _their_ flower after all.

"Thanks," he handed the couple their money and started back toward the castle with a short farewell.

On his way back, he noticed the chess board again, but upon closer inspection, he noticed that someone had made a move. Raising his brow, he analyzed the development. It was a well thought out move, if not a little elementary. Still, his interest was piqued.

Robin thought it out and moved another piece before going on his way.

* * *

It was a few hours later before he finally called it a day. He had ordered something to eat seeing as they had both missed dinner again. He knew this was not a healthy lifestyle for either of them, but he kept telling himself it was only temporary.

He distracted himself with something from the pile of books Sumia had lent him until he heard the door to their apartment open. Grabbing the flowers from the vase, he went to greet his wife.

Lucina was a mess. She was positively drenched in sweat, her hair was disheveled and uncared for, and her clothes were covered with dirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. She had taken to training guards and soldiers to the point where even Frederick had called for a break once or twice. Once they were pushed to exhaustion, she trained alone for a few more hours. If Robin's lifestyle was unhealthy, Lucina's was downright self-destructive.

"I got you these," Robin presented the flowers.

"Thank you," Lucina smiled, but the gesture was hollow. Robin hated that hollow smile that he was getting all too accustomed to as of late. He felt so helpless.

Robin told her of his day including the odd chess board, but she simply nodded occasionally and nibbled lightly on her food.

"If you don't like it, I can order something else."

"No, it's fine."

"Lucina," Robin put a hand on hers, "You need to eat."

"I'm fine."

Robin had to resist the urge to tell her that she was definitely _not_ fine! However, he knew that would not do any good right now. Right now, the only thing he knew to do was to be there for her.

Not that he was not hurting himself, but she came first. She always came first.

* * *

The following day, he decided to get some air again. He normally did not do it more than one day in a row, but part of him was curious about his chess match. He knew he should not expect it to still be set up overnight, but he was curious and he needed the distraction.

To his surprise, the board was set up again exactly as it was before save for his opponent's move.

Robin smiled to himself, "Alright, let's see what you got." He made another move and went on his way. He stopped by the flower shop again, but decided against buying anything this time. He did not want to overdo it. At any rate, they were wonderful company.

After that, he started to make daily rounds for his chess game. His opponent seemed to get bolder and they were able to do two moves a day. Whoever he was facing was clever. He never came close to losing, but there was a spark of promise in his opponent especially considering that they may have been rather young as there were not many adults outside in that part of town at that time of day. He wanted to fan that spark, but to do that, he had to find his opponent.

Easy enough.

* * *

Lucina noticed Robin's absences. She acted like she did not, but she did. Every day at lunch he left for about an hour or so. She may not have noticed had she not been practically dragged from the training yard by her father and mother for lunch one afternoon.

His absence at lunch had been the first giveaway. After that, it did not take long for her to find out he had been leaving at almost the same time every day. Most thought little of it, he had been known to take walks to clear his head after all, but thoughts started to creep their way into Lucina's mind. Terrible thoughts.

She told herself that was impossible, but…she could not help but feel that he was disappointed with her; that he was trapped in a marriage that could not give him what he wanted.

* * *

Robin's plan was so simple it could barely qualify as a plan. All he figured he had to do, was to make his move like usual, but instead of going on his way, he would hide and hopefully catch his opponent making a move.

So, he made his move, walked away like normal, and sidestepped into an alley after he deemed himself far enough away. After that, he slowly and quietly made his way back to the board in time to catch a hooded figure examining it looking for their next move.

Robin approached as they were making their move, "Not bad, but I would have moved the knight."

"Wah!" The figure fell backwards causing her hood to fall revealing her face. Robin was surprised by just how young she looked. She had short, light brown hair that reminded him a little of Sumia's in color. Her brown eyes showed her surprise clearly. Something he would need to tend to.

"Woah," Robin put his arms up in a calming manner, "Sorry if I spooked you. My name's Robin, and I take it you're the one I've been playing with?"

"Er, yeah," she replied meekly as she seemingly sunk into her threadbare cloak, "I was playing by myself since no one else wants to play, but I hid when I saw you coming. I decided to see if you would come back and reset the board the next day."

"I see," Robin contained a grin, "You're a rather clever girl. Where did you learn to play?"

"A friend of mine used to play, but then they moved away. Now I don't have anyone to play with. At least not until you came. You're not going to stop playing with me, are you?" The look in her eyes was as if the fate of her entire world rested on his answer.

"I'd love to keep playing with you; however, I'd also like to offer you a job."

"A job?" she tilted her head, "What kind of job?"

"As my assistant. Maybe even apprentice."

"I don't know…" she backed away from Robin warily, but Robin just chuckled a little.

"That's good. I might have to rescind my offer if you accepted just like that." Robin pulled a slip of paper out of his coat, "Here, take this and look it over with your parents you can. If they approve and you want the job, come to the castle gates tomorrow morning and show them that paper. You…do have parents, right?" He made sure it had the royal insignia and that the paper reeked of royalty in the all too likely scenario that none of them could read.

The girl nodded meekly while holding the paper as if it were a sacred treasure, "You work at the castle, mister?"

"I do," Robin smiled-perhaps one of the most genuine smiles he had smiled in a long time.

"What do you do?"

"That's somewhat complicated. The letter explains it all. I hope I see you tomorrow, uh, excuse me, but I never asked your name."

"Morgan."

"Morgan. I hope to see you tomorrow. Now, I should get going. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Robin found himself smiling the whole way back. He hoped that he could really help that girl. Plus, they could use a little excitement around. Their lives had seemed so…colorless lately.

* * *

That night, when Robin handed her something to eat and pretended that she did not look like something that had washed up on a riverbank, Lucina felt even more guilty about her suspicions, but they still festered like an infection.

"Lucina? Are you okay?" Robin looked at her with a slight smile, but his eyes shown with concern driving the dagger of guilt even further into her heart.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Robin let her behavior drop and repeated what he had said, "I may be getting an assistant soon."

"Oh?" _A female one?_ Part of her mind asked.

"Yeah, it's quite the story," Robin seemed to relish that she was actually showing interest in something he said, but he did not seem to pick up on _why_ she was interested.

He proceeded to recount what he had been doing when he left every day. Chess. He had been leaving to play chess. On top of that, he was helping a little girl. If she had not felt terrible before, she certainly did now.

"I see," was her only reply once he had finished his story.

"You should come by some time. Meet her."

Was he trying to…?

"Maybe, some time. If it works out."

Despite the non-committal response, Robin seemed rather pleased with himself.

* * *

Morgan looked down at the paper and then up to the monolithic castle. She felt even smaller than usual. She was tempted just to turn back then and there, but she was intrigued. Besides, surely nothing bad would happen in the castle. Exalt Chrom was renowned for his kindness and would never allow anything bad in his castle.

The girl cautiously approached the intimidating guards, "Um, excuse me."

"Huh?" They both looked down at her, "What do you want?"

The other guard elbowed him for his gruff response before kneeling down to talk to her, "Sorry about him. Can I help you, young lady?"

"I was told to give you this," She held out the paper for the guard to read.

"So, you're the one Grandmaster Robin was waiting for. Alright," the guard tapped his spear on the cobblestone signaling for the gate to open, "Give this to the woman waiting inside. She'll take you to see him."

Morgan did as she was instructed and was guided through many big corridors that continued to make her feel smaller until finally arriving at an oak door. The maid knocked and Morgan was ushered in before the maid took her leave.

"Ah, Morgan!" Robin dropped what he was doing and stood up, "I'm glad to see that you accepted."

"Um," Morgan looked around and the office, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Robin leaned against his desk like he had seen Chrom do, "I actually wanted to evaluate your abilities for a bit. I'll have you do a few menial tasks so I can technically classify you as an assistant and therefore pay you, but I want to focus on your testing for the time being."

"What kind of tests?"

"Just some stuff to see your potential as a tactician."

"Tactician? What is that?"

"Hmm, I make plans regarding the military. Stuff like armies. Think of it like real life chess." A gross oversimplification, but the heavy stuff would come later.

"Oh," Morgan went silent again for a few moments.

"So, I'd like to start with a few questions. For starters, can you read or write?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"To be honest, I kind of expected as much. It's why I chose the fanciest paper I could find to write that letter on. Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Morgan's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't quite remember learning myself, but I'll figure something out."

"With that out of the way, shall we continue with your tests?"

* * *

Just as Robin had predicted, Morgan showed a great potential for learning in general and strategy in particular despite what he imagined was a fairly stinted development thus far. She was understandably rough around the edges, but the spark of intellect and cunning was definitely there. He just had to help her refine it.

By the end of the day, she had warmed to him slightly, and while he considered that a small victory, he was a bit disappointed that Lucina had not paid them a visit.

"Same time tomorrow?" Robin asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Sure," she walked beside him though she seemed sad to leave, "I'd like that."

"Tomorrow I need to see about getting you some new clothes," he commented absently as he led her through the castle corridors. He turned his head and gave her a brief smile, "My apprentice should look the part after all."

"Apprentice?" she tilted her head.

"Yes," Robin laughed, "You passed. If you want to, I'll train you in the ways of a tactician."

"Wow," her mouth hung limp in awe, "Thank you!"

"Heh, don't mention it," Robin stopped at the gate, "Well, we're here. Be safe and hurry home before it gets dark."

Robin smiled and waved when she waved him a farewell. Yes, he would try to make sure she did well.

* * *

That night, Robin regaled Lucina with tales of Morgan's potential. She seemed to be listening for once, which Robin thought was a good sign. At least, he did until she abruptly excused herself and retired to bed leaving Robin alone at the table.

Robin sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. He was too excited about Morgan to realize that it was probably the last thing Lucina wanted to hear. How could he be so insensitive?

He just wished that he could make her happy again. She had every right to be upset, but he hated seeing her so depressed. He knew he was partly to blame too. He wanted a family and she knew it. Lucina being the way she was, she inevitable felt as if she had let him down. He was disappointed, yes, there was no reason to deny that, but he certainly did not blame her. He just wished that he could convince her of that.

Of course, that was not the only reason she was depressed. She wanted a family too. For such a long time, she considered it only a dream. She came so close to that dream though. She had finally allowed herself to believe that she could have her own family, but then that dream was wrenched frim her grasp. It had been understandably hard on her, and Robin did not know what to do.

Robin blew out the last candle and slowly made for their shared bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Robin made for the library before Morgan came by. He perused the children's literature section for books to help teach Morgan to read, but he honestly felt like he was in over his head. He did not know how to teach someone to read. He did not even remember learning himself.

He was looking through the shelves when Sumia came up to him with little Lucy following behind her.

"Robin, what brings you by here?"

"Hi, uncle Robin!"

"Hey," he smiled at Lucy before addressing her mother, "I was looking for some reading materials for beginners."

"Oh?" she cocked her head, "Why's that?"

Robin proceeded to tell her about his new apprentice and his plans to educate her in the ways of strategy.

"That's nice. I would love to help if you need anything."

"Well," Robin rubbed his head awkwardly, "I could use your help with this reading business."

"Right, you don't remember being taught," Sumia smiled, "I'd love to help!"

Sumia eagerly went about helping Robin picking out materials for Morgan. He appreciated the enthusiasm, but he still felt a little out of his depth. Especially against Sumia's daunting enthusiasm.

Still, Robin did his best to begin her studies. He would start with the fundamentals before moving into strategy proper. However, after lunch, Robin took Morgan to get fitted for some new clothes to replace the rags she wore. Morgan was a little apprehensive, but Robin chalked that up to a strange new environment.

Despite his own misgivings, Robin thought that Morgan's training was going well, but his home life was another story. He still had no idea how to break Lucina out of her depression. He toned down his praise of Morgan around her though. The last thing she needed to be reminded of was children.

* * *

"I have something for you," Robin told Morgan one day as she walked in.

"What is it?" Morgan tried to look behind Robin's back.

"Here you go," Robin handed a box to the girl which she quickly pulled open to reveal her new clothes. They were nothing extravagant, but they were fresh and clean. He even had a pair of boots behind his desk.

"Wow," she pulled out the shirt before catching Robin in a hug, "Thank you!"

Robin chuckled, "I'm not done yet," Robin freed himself and went behind the desk and pulled out the boots and a miniature version of his revised coat-Grimleal symbols removed of course, "I thought it might be fitting since you _are_ my apprentice."

"It's so cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Now, go on. Go try it on. The maid will take you somewhere you can change."

She followed her instructions and soon she came back garbed in her new clothes, "How do I look?"

Robin smiled, "Like a little tactician."

* * *

After lunch, Robin decided to quiz Morgan while they walked about the castle.

"Uh," Morgan counted her fingers, "Seven?"

"Very good. Now what is–" Robin was distracted when he saw a familiar figure walking toward them, "Lucina. What brings you by?"

"I was just on my way to the training yard," her expression then fell on Morgan who looked back curiously.

"Ah, Lucina, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is Lucina. My wife."

Lucina did not say anything. She just stared. That coat. It looked so much like his. She had thought in the past how cute it would be to have a little tactician running around. _Their_ little tactician.

"Lucina? Is…something wrong."

"Excuse me," she unclenched the fists she had not realized that she had been making and walked away without another word.

"Mister Robin, what's wrong with Lucina?"

Robin sighed, "She's been really sad lately."

"Oh no!" Morgan gasped in shock, "Should we do something? Maybe if we give her a flower bracelet."

Robin smiled weakly, "Thank you, but I don't think that will help right now."

"Oh," Morgan deflated, "I hope she stops feeling sad soon."

"So do I," Robin looked back at the direction Lucina had walked off to, "So do I."

* * *

That night, Robin braced himself for when Lucina came home.

"Lucina," he started as soon as she entered the door, "Can we talk? What happened earlier?"

"What happened?" Lucina stared at him in disbelief as her emotions started to break free, "You dressed that child up in a coat like yours and parade her around the castle like she's your own! That's what's wrong, Robin! She's not though! She belongs to someone else."

"Lucina…" he pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to make up for what we can't have. Maybe I am in some way. I'm sorry, Lucina. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

Robin could feel her sobbing, "I would have loved to have our own little tactician running around in a coat that was too big, but we can't have our own…because of me. I'm so sorry you're stuck with me."

"Lucina," he pulled her back and looked her square in the eyes, "I _want_ to be with you. It's not your fault. I did want kids someday, but I'm still more than happy to spend my days with you, Lucina. _You_ make me happy. Things may not have turned out the way we planned, but we'll keep moving forward. Together. I love you, Lucina."

Lucina sniffled, but the tears had mostly stopped, "I love you too. I-I'm sorry that I've been so distant lately. I just…I felt like I had let you down, and I...I didn't realize how much I wanted them too until I found out…."

"I know," he wiped a tear from her cheek, "You had to work through your grief, but you don't have to do it alone. I'm here for you."

"I know, and I'm here for you. I am sorry I made a hard time harder."

"Think nothing of it," he kissed her forehead, "Like I said, I love you."

* * *

Robin awoke before Lucina for a change the next morning. He was glad to see her get the rest she needed so he did his best not to disturb her.

While lying there, he thought to what Lucina had accused him of the night before. Was he trying to make up for his loss?

His mind wandered back to when Lissa first broke the news to them. In hindsight, maybe they should have seen it coming. Lucina had grown up in a desolate waste land. She regularly operated on very little sleep and food, and what food they did have was not typically of great quality. Even the "clean" water they could find was not free of contaminants that they could not always boil away due to the threat of being caught, and the air was heavy with ash. Really, it was not too surprising that it had a lasting effect on her health.

When they were told that there was a ninety-nine percent chance they could not have children and that even if they did conceive, they would probably lose the baby and maybe even Lucina, Lucina did not cry. She barely even reacted. She just excused herself and left, but it quickly became apparent that she took it harder than she wanted to admit.

Last night had been the first time she opened up to him since then. As he admired his wife's sleeping form next to him, he hoped that it did her some good. He knew it was not easy for her to do that despite how close they were.

His attention was then caught by Lucina's stirring, "Hmm, Robin," her eyes quickly gained their focus upon seeing him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night."

"It's okay," he took her hand, "You may have had a point. Maybe a part of me was trying to treat her like my own child."

"Hmm, but that's no reason not to help her. If you think she has potential, then you should help her reach it. I-I would also like to make it up to her. I was rather rude yesterday. Do you think we could do lunch?"

"I think that'd be great," he kissed her lightly, "Unfortunately, I do have to get up now."

* * *

"Well, I'm ready for lunch," Robin closed the ledger and Morgan looked up from her own papers with an assortment of letters on it, "How about you?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on then," Robin stood and made for the door with Morgan tailing shortly behind him.

"You remember Lucina, right, Morgan?" Morgan nodded to the affirmative, "Well, how would you feel about meeting her for lunch?"

"Is she feeling better?"

"I think so. We talked last night and she had a good cry."

"She cried?" The concern in Morgan's voice was touching.

"Yes. Sometimes a good cry can make you feel better though. She had been keeping her sad thoughts to herself and didn't let them out. It just made her feel worse."

"What was making her sad?"

"Er, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Does it make you sad too?"

Yes. "Yeah, but I'll be fine," he ruffled her hair, "Don't you worry about me."

Robin was spared any more conversation in that line when they arrived at the picnic table in the garden that Robin and Lucina liked to visit from time to time.

"Hello, Morgan," Lucina greeted with a smile. Robin noticed that it did not look as forced as her smiles typically did recently, "I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"It's okay!" Morgan beamed, "You were sad. I don't like being sad either, but it's better now, right?"

Lucina looked into her expectant eyes, "I-I suppose I am feeling a little _better_."

"Yay!" Morgan smiled.

"So, uh, what are we eating?"

"Oh," Lucina hefted a basket off one of the seats, "I prepared a little something."

"You did?" she had not cooked since the news.

"I may not be as good as mother, but I wanted to give it a try. It's nothing too fancy though."

"I'm sure it's fine," Robin gave her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Robin," Lucina blushed, "Morgan is right there."

"Er, sorry Morgan."

Morgan did not reply, but she seemed intrigued by the way they were acting. Throughout the meal, Morgan seemed intent on making sure that Robin and Lucina were happy, and Robin could not help but smile at her attempts to cheer them up. All in all, it was a pleasing time. Morgan even seemed to genuinely like her sandwich.

* * *

After that, Lucina continued to improve. She was still haunted from time to time, but she was willing to talk about it at least. Robin also felt relief at getting to let out some of his concerns as well.

Morgan continued to advance in her schooling and was picking up her letters and numbers at-according to Sumia and the royal tutors-an exceptional rate. However, Robin did notice that she always changed bag into her rags before going home and kept her new clothes in his office. He thought that maybe she did not want to get them dirty, but he still found it a bit odd.

One afternoon, Sumia paid Robin and Morgan a visit with Lucy in tow, "Hello, Sumia. What brings you by?"

"Oh, I was curious to see your apprentice," she saw Morgan looking at her curiously in her mini tactician's garb, "She's adorable!"

"Robin, who is that?" Morgan looked uneasily at the nearly bouncing woman.

"This is Sumia. A, er, friend." Robin decided not to mention the fact that she was both queen and Lucina's mother, "And this is her daughter, Lucy."

"Hello!" Lucy beamed, "Do you want to play?"

Sumia looked to Robin, "Do you mind?"

"I think she's earned a break. What do you say, Morgan?"

"Sure!"

Lucy and Morgan proceeded to enjoy the lovely weather playing as children did with Robin and Sumia watching them to make sure no one lost an eye.

"I noticed Lucina has been different lately," Sumia observed, "Better."

"She finally opened up."

"That's good," Sumia nodded, "She wouldn't talk to me about it. Not sure I can say that I really blame her given that I…don't know what she's going through."

"She's been through so much. I wish she didn't have to go through this too."

"Or you. You've been through more than you should yourself."

"I guess, but it pales in comparison to what she's been through."

Sumia silently conceded and they watched as Morgan and Lucy ran around the garden, "Morgan seems like a sweet girl. Who are her parents?"

"I don't actually know. She never talks about them."

"That's odd."

"Maybe, but she might just be embarrassed about her home life being here in the royal castle."

"I suppose."

The two dropped the subject and sufficed with small talk until Sumia took Lucy for her next lesson. However, Robin still wondered about what Sumia said. Did she even have parents?

* * *

One night, their lessons went a little late. Robin was concerned about her walking home alone so late and offered to walk her home.

"You don't have to do that," Morgan replied uneasily.

"No, I kept you late, and I don't want anything to happen to you on your way home." He grabbed his coat, "Shall we?"

She reluctantly agreed and they were on their way. She was oddly quiet on the way to her house, but Robin thought that she was probably just embarrassed about where she lived after spending so much time in the castle.

"This is close enough," Morgan stopped, "My house isn't far."

Robin eyed her suspiciously with the thoughts of his conversation with Sumia coming to mind, "Maybe, but it's almost dark. I can't just let you walk around alone."

Morgan relented, but she still looked nervous. She barely uttered a word when they arrived at her house. Robin had to admit that he was not expecting what he found. Apparently, she lived in the poorer part of the area that they had first met. The house did not look much larger than his old apartment from when he was single.

Robin walked up the creaky steps and knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again, louder, and finally heard a string of curses before the door opened to reveal a man who reeked of alcohol and looked the part of a drunk too.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Er, excuse me, sir. I'm Robin, your daughter's employer. We ran a little late tonight so I thought I'd make sure she got home safely."

"Employer? That runt got a job?"

"Um, yes, sir. She is my apprentice. She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't," he eyed his daughter, "Come on, Morgan. We have a lot to discuss."

"I hope you won't be too hard on her for my sake. She is a wonderful apprentice."

The other man said nothing and simply eyed Robin before shutting the door in his face. "Well, um, guess I'll go."

The entire way back to the castle, Robin could not help playing the evening's events through his mind. The way Morgan seemed almost…mortified about Robin coming to her house and the fact she had not told her father about their arrangement. Robin's blood ran cold when he started to piece together a theory and he had to force himself not turn around. He had no proof, but in the back of his mind he wondered, _"Have I made a terrible mistake?"_

* * *

The next morning, Robin got very little done. Morgan was late, and he was worried. Eventually, he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and left for her house.

About halfway there, Robin realized that he had no plan. If his fears were right, a visit might make things worse. With little else to do, Robin decided to see if he could find anything out about her home life.

"Robin! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Amanda asked with a smile

"Better, mostly," Robin went on to explain recent developments with Lucina.

"That's good, dear."

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you about something else."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a girl named Morgan?" Robin went on to explain the recent situation.

"Yes, I know her. Sweet girl. Shame that she's the daughter of that man. He drinks something awful. Her mother isn't much better I'm afraid."

"Do…do they hurt her?"

Amanda sighed, "I don't know, but I wouldn't be too surprised."

Robin clenched his teeth, "I need to find her. Do you know where she might like to stay?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

Robin sighed, "Thanks anyway. See you around."

Robin made off to search the entire neighborhood if he had to. He spent the better part of the morning searching for any sign of her until he finally came across her sitting in an alley with her chess board.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat down next to her, "You should move your rook to take that pawn."

"I know."

"Morgan, I was worried. Why didn't you come in today?" No reply, "Is it your father?" Again, no reply. He leaned forward to get a better look at her face and nearly gasped when he did so. She had a large black eye marring her face. She turned away, but Robin had already seen it.

"Morgan…did he do this to you?"

Morgan whispered out her response, "I…fell." Unlikely. That was not from simple disciplining either. That was abuse plain and simple.

"So why didn't you come in today?"

"I didn't feel well." Now that, he believed.

"Morgan, tell you what, why don't you come by and you can have the day off. We can just talk. Maybe Lucy will be free to play. I might even be able to convince Lucina to make those sandwiches you like so much. What do you say?"

She seemed hesitant, but she slowly nodded her consent. Robin picked up her chess board and pocketed the pieces in his many pockets before leaving the alley with Morgan in tow. Despite his calm appearance though, Robin was seething.

* * *

Robin left Morgan under the careful watch of Sumia while he attended to another matter.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Maribelle told him after he finished telling her what had happened, "You can't just go arrest someone without proof. Chrom probably could if he really wanted to, and he'd probably listen to you if you told him to, but we have laws for a reason. If you cannot get her to testify, then you have no case."

"B-but I can't just leave her with them!" Robin uncharacteristically raised his voice.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up, but have you considered that you might be a little too close to this?" Her words instantly deflated him, "You are usually able to keep calm under pressure, but you and Lucina have undergone a serious grievance. Are you absolutely sure that you are not so protective of this girl because you cannot have children of your own?"

Robin said nothing and after a moment, Maribelle sighed, "I apologize for being so blunt. Believe it or not, I am actually quite fond of you. I realize that I do not have room to talk on the matter, but I do not wish to see you do anything rash."

"Maybe you're right," Robin stared blankly, "Lucina said something similar a couple of weeks ago. Maybe this has affected me more than I realized. Maybe I am trying to make up for what I can't have."

"There is nothing wrong with trying to help this girl, Robin. Do not believe for one moment that I enjoy her predicament, but we must work within the law."

"I know…I know."

"I will check the laws relating to this. See if I can find anything."

"Thanks, Maribelle," Robin took his leave.

* * *

At lunch, Robin knew that Lucina noticed Morgan's face, but she did not say anything and only gave Robin an inquisitive glance which he replied with another look telling her that he would tell her later.

Later that night, Lucina asked him about it. When he told her, he could see the mix of shock, horror, and anger flush across her face.

"How could someone do that to their own child!"

"I don't know."

"Can we do anything?"

"I talked with Maribelle. She says that unless Morgan testifies or we can find another witness or some form of proof, there's nothing we can do, and Morgan is unwilling to testify. I think she's terrified of her parents. For now, we just have to be there for her and make her feel safe."

"I don't like this, Robin. I feel helpless to do anything."

"I know, but maybe if she gets more comfortable, she'll testify."

"I hope so. I just don't see why anyone able to have children would treat them so terribly."

"Neither do I, Lucina. Neither do I."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, there was a combined effort from Robin and Lucina to make Morgan feel safe with them. Robin even made sure that both Morgan and the guards knew that she was welcome anytime. Lucina had even taken to talking to her some.

However, their efforts never drove her to testify.

"Morgan's already reading," Robin commented as he plucked his boots off, "It's amazing how far she's come."

"She is a sweet girl; I just wish I could do more to help her."

"Well, she showed an interest in learning swordplay after watching us spar. I think she said that we were 'cool.'"

"Perhaps when she is older. Right now, she could barely lift a blade, but I would be more than happy to teach her to defend herself."

Robin nodded and prepared to get into bed when someone knocked at their door. Robin and Lucina shared a look before Robin answered the door. Before he could even ask what was wrong, a small, sobbing figure barreled into him.

"Morgan?" Robin identified the crying form. He pried her off of him and knelt down to look her in the face, "Morgan, what's wrong?"

"D-daddy got extra angry…a-and he…he hurt mommy. She wasn't moving. I think he killed her! Then he came after me, and…and I ran!" She sobbed into his arms again, "I wish I hadn't told you I had a home! I wish I could have stayed with you! You never hurt me like they do."

"Shh, Morgan," he patted her hair, "It's okay now. You're safe. Morgan, I need you to stay with Lucina for a bit while I take care of something. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head lightly, "Good girl."

He stood up and faced Lucina and whispered to her, "I'm going to take some guards down."

"I understand," she nodded. Robin had not even fully put on his coat when he left, but she noticed he had both his sword and his tome. Lucina would not have been terribly upset if he used them either.

"Come, dear," Lucina tried to sound as comforting as possible and emulate her mother, "Let's get you something to wear."

Morgan wordlessly complied and Lucina gave her one of Robin's shirts which was big enough to function as a dress for the small girl. Exhausted from her trauma, it did not take much coaxing to get Morgan to go to sleep.

Lucina watched on as she fell into a slumber. She was appalled by what had happened. That girl did not deserve such a hard life. She also felt disgust for anyone who would abuse their own children. Perhaps she felt so strongly because she could not have her own, but she hated the idea of such needless cruelty. Lucina saw the bruises now that she was not wearing a coat, and she was sure that there were more underneath the shirt.

* * *

It was half past midnight when Robin finally returned.

"Where's Morgan?" Robin asked while removing his coat.

"Asleep," Lucina noticed blood on one of his glove's knuckles, "Did you actually take any guards with you?"

"Yes," Robin removed the bloodied glove, "Might be why he's still alive."

"So…"

"He killed her mother. Found him drinking at the table like nothing was wrong." Robin clenched his fists, "He won't be bothering anyone again."

"So what about Morgan? What happens to her now?"

"I thought about that," he looked Lucina in the eyes, "I think we should adopt her."

"What?"

"I don't want her to end up on the streets. We are probably the closest thing to family she has."

"What if she has other family though?"

Robin sighed, "Then we'll have to let them take her, but I don't think she does. Lucina, we're all she has. At least not any close family. I won't do this without your support though. We have to be in full agreement."

"I-I want to help her, but…I'm not sure that I'm ready."

"Nonsense, she likes you, and you've been bonding with her lately."

"Being her friend is not the same as being her mother."

"I know, but I think we can do this."

Lucina thought it over looking into her husband's eager eyes, "Very well."

"Thank you," Robin smiled, "Now, let's get some sleep. We can ask her tomorrow."

* * *

Robin and Lucina waited for Morgan to wake up so that they could discuss their plan. She understandably slept late, but when she finally did awake, she was greeted by Robin and Lucina's sympathetic faces.

"Hey," Robin sat down on the bed.

"Hey," she looked at him, Lucina, and then back to him, "W-what happened to mommy and daddy?"

Robin swallowed, "Your mother is gone, and your father is in custody."

"Oh," She did not seem particularly upset about that, "Where will I stay now?"

"Well, we've been talking about that, and we would like it if you stayed with us."

"What?"

"We want you to stay here, Morgan," Lucina put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "We want you to join our family, if you want. The choice is yours. You do not have to if you do not want to."

"Y-you mean it?"

"We do," Robin smiled, "We may not be experienced as parents, but we promise that we will do our best. What do you say?"

Robin's response came in the form of a hug as Morgan tried to enclose him in her small arms.

Robin laughed at her response, "I take it that's a 'yes?'"

"Uh-huh," Morgan wiped her eyes, "I'll be the bestest daughter I can!"

"I know you will," he ruffled her hair.

Soon, Morgan would become an official member of their small family. These people had found each other hurting, but together, they would mend. They would become a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina's eyes slowly opened. Looking out their bedroom window revealed that it was before dawn. Normal.

Careful not to disturb her husband, Lucina edged out of bed to begin getting dressed. She had taken on extra duties in her grief and self-loathing and she did not feel right about abandoning them, but at the same time she had new responsibilities to deal with now.

Lucina started a fire and set the kettle over it. She had agreed to Robin's proposition, but she would be lying if she said she had no misgivings. Her parents had been supportive and Robin was certainly eager. She liked the girl, and she wanted to help her, but was she even qualified? Then there was the part of her that still felt that she was not _her_ daughter.

Lucina wondered if that made her a terrible person.

She was distracted by the sound of a door opening. Turning her head, she saw a young girl in a long night dress and light brown hair yawning, "Mommy?"

It seemed the girl did not as much trouble calling her by her new familial title as Lucina did calling her daughter, "Yes, Morgan?"

"Why are you up? The sun is not even up?"

"I am a bit of an early riser. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine," She smiled already alert it seemed, "So what are you doing?"

"I am preparing to make morning tea and thinking."

"Oh," Morgan and Lucina stared at each other for several moments before the tea kettle finally started to whistle. Lucina took that opportunity to disengage herself from the awkward situation. After making the tea and offering some to Morgan, Robin finally joined them.

"Good morning."

"Daddy!" Morgan toppled into Robin and he chuckled at the girl's actions.

"Good to see you too."

Lucina handed Robin a cup of tea, "Don't forget to take Morgan to see Lissa while she's in town."

Lucina had forgotten about that. While Lissa was visiting, they hoped to have her take a look at Morgan. Despite the girl's good mood, she had just come from an abusive home and they wanted to make sure she was doing okay. She had been examined shortly after they adopted her, but they also wanted her to get to know Lissa as well as get an update.

"Yes, I'll make sure to take her. We can go after breakfast if that is alright."

"Okay!" Morgan chirped in the way that she was known to do and went about following Robin around like a lost puppy. Already Robin and Morgan had a wonderful relationship, but Lucina did not feel anywhere as close to the child as Robin was. Perhaps it would take time, but she had not yet adjusted to calling Morgan her daughter while she only felt worse that she seemed to have no trouble calling Lucina her mother.

"Alright," Robin grabbed his coat about to leave, "You be good for Lucina, okay?"

"I will!"

"I'm sure you will," Robin ruffled her hair and turned to his wife, "See you at lunch?"

"Of course."

"Good," he kissed her lightly, "See you then."

Lucina turned with a smile on her face to see Morgan grinning happily as well, "Let's get ready. We don't want to keep aunt Lissa waiting."

Morgan then cheerfully went to go get dressed. Despite everything the girl had been through, she managed to keep an incredibly happy air about her.

A few minutes later, she emerged wearing the oversized white dress that Sumia had gifted her upon learning that she would be joining the family. That and the miniature tactician outfit were all the clothes she owned–not counting Robin's shirt that she slept in–since the rags she used to wear had been discarded. They would have to make a point to get her something to wear, though perhaps she should delegate that duty to Sumia.

Morgan practically skipped down the castle corridors on their way to see Lissa. Lucina did admire her cheerfulness, even if she felt a bit out of place around it.

"Good morning!" Lissa greeted with a smile as she bent down to talk to Morgan, "How are you doing today, Morgan?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, let's just make sure of that real quick. Have a seat over there."

Morgan did as directed and Lissa went about gathering her supplies. As she did so, Morgan made an observation, "Are you really mommy's aunt?"

"What would make you say that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You don't look old enough to be her aunt."

Lucina grimaced. She had let the familial title slip. They were hoping to avoid talk of time travel until she was older.

"Well of course I'm her aunt. Don't let my looks fool ya. Now, are you going to be good girl for your exam? Cause if you are, I have treat for you."

"Ooo, a treat?"

"Uh-huh," Lissa nodded.

"Let's go! I'll be extra still!" To prove her point, she made a show of sitting extra rigid earning a laugh from the cleric.

"Alright, alright," Lissa proceeded with the examination. Morgan did precisely as she was told and once they were done, Lissa handed her a lollipop.

"So, how is she?" Lucina asked in a hushed tone as the girl spun in circles with her sugary treat.

"Fine, all things considered. She seems to be on the mend. Her nutrition has improved, her physical wounds have healed, and she seems to be handling it all well enough."

"She's a very brave girl."

"She is," Lissa nodded, "But I'm kind of concerned about another brave girl I know."

"Really? Who?"

"You, silly!" Lissa huffed, "I heard what you did after you got the news. It's why I came in the first place."

"Oh," Lucina looked away in embarrassment and shame, "I did not take the news very well, I admit, but I'm doing much better now."

"Maybe, but I want you to take a few days of bed rest."

"Really, aunt Lissa, I'll be fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, and right now, you still look exhausted. Go, rest. Doctor's orders."

"Very well," Lucina sighed in defeat.

"And don't think I won't check to make sure you're actually resting. I'll also be informing Robin, Sumia, and Chrom so they can help make sure you do what you're supposed to."

Lucina sighed again and left for their apartment with Morgan in tow. She was not expecting that _she_ would be the one being examined.

* * *

"Don't worry, mommy!" Morgan looked up at her as they walked along, "It won't be so bad. I'll ask daddy if I can stay with you and keep you company and help you and make you happy!"

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Morgan looked up at her with big, brown, pleading eyes, "Please?"

How could she say no to that? "Okay, but only if Robin agrees."

"Yay!"

Robin met them for lunch as planned, and Lissa had already gotten to him.

"Really, Robin, please don't make a fuss over me," Lucina insisted.

"Please, just rest for a few days like Lissa said."

"Fine," Lucina relented again.

"Oh, father?" Morgan pulled at Robin's coat, "Can I stay with mommy and help her feel better?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Consider yourself excused from tacticianing for the next few days."

Lucina felt her usual apprehension at being alone with the girl, but the look of happiness on her face made it hard to argue.

* * *

The next morning started much like the one before, except this time, Robin was holding her waist in a vice grip. Lucina was both amused and agitated that he had even managed to plan for not waking up before her.

With a sigh, she laid her head back down and accepted her fate. Lying there in his arms did feel nice though. She cuddled up a little closer. It may have not been _so_ bad.

She dozed off for another hour or so before finally being awoken by Robin's stirring, "Mmm, good morning," he muttered still half asleep.

"Good morning. Am I free to go now?"

"Nope," he pulled her closer, "Five more minutes."

"Robin, even if I don't have to go anywhere, you do."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Robin still did not open his eyes.

"I am trying to get out of bed."

"Fine," Robin sighed and finally released his wife, "But you should really rest."

"I am not an invalid, Robin."

"I know, but at least let me make you breakfast in bed."

"Very well, if you insist."

Despite agreeing to it, Lucina was nervous. She was not the best chef around, but Robin was worse than she was. Still, she braced herself to smile and pretend that it was good.

When he came with a tray of bacon and eggs, it looked suspiciously edible. Taking a cautious bite, she was surprised to find that they were, in fact, decent–good even.

"Surprised?" Robin chuckled and Lucina blushed in embarrassment, "Don't worry. I've been practicing with Sumia to surprise you. I was hoping for a little more time to work on it though. How is it?"

"It is good. Thank you, Robin. You didn't have to do this."

"I know," he smiled, "I wanted to. It's part of being in love, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lucina smiled herself at the reminder that he did love her. She knew it, but with recent events, reminders always felt welcome to her heart, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he kissed her on the forehead, "I got to go," He turned to Morgan, "I leave her in your capable hands."

Lucina looked at the door to see Morgan standing at the entrance to their room. After Robin left, Morgan walked up to Lucina's side of the bed.

"Hi, mommy!"

"Hello, Morgan."

"Are you doing okay? Do you need something?"

"I am fine. Thank you."

Morgan just stood there while Lucina laid in bed unsure of how to proceed, "Would you like to do something, Morgan?"

"You need to rest," Morgan recited as Robin had drilled into her young mind the night before.

"Well, it will not do to have you just wait on me," Lucina thought for a moment, "Morgan, could you go get that blue book with the gold binding from the bookshelf?" Lucina pointed to the book in question and Morgan nodded affirmatively.

She quickly returned with the book and Lucina took a moment to look it over. By and large, most of the books in their private collection belonged to Robin, but she contributed a small selection provided to her by her mother. One of them being a storybook she had mentioned once and to Lucina's surprise, Sumia had gifted her with a copy of it for her wedding. It had been Lucina's intention to read it to her children as her mother read those stories to her.

Lucina looked at the waiting girl. She moved the tray to her side, scooted over, and motioned for Morgan to sit beside her. With a breath, she opened the book and began to read, "Chapter One."

* * *

Lucina finished the fifth chapter and prepared to move on, but she noticed a weight on her side. Look down, she saw that Morgan had fallen asleep. Lucina smiled at the sight. She was feeling a bit tired herself. Reading had that effect on her.

Laying the book on her abdomen, she leaned back on her seat of pillows and closed her eyes.

* * *

Robin opened the door to their apartment. He thought that Lucina and Morgan might like a picnic, so he managed to sneak away. The apartment was quiet though. Hopefully it was a sign that Lucina was resting and not that she had snuck out.

Robin entered his and Lucina's bedroom and immediately smiled at the sight. Morgan was curled up with Lucina who had book over her stomach. Both looked to be sound asleep.

Robin quietly took the dinner tray and moved it from the bed. Then he gently folded the edge of the comforter up to cover Morgan. Unfortunately, it seemed Morgan was a light sleeper much like Lucina.

Her eyes flickered open and she spotted Robin. She then put her finger to her mouth and shushed him, "Mommy's sleeping."

Morgan was well intentioned, but she did not know that they at least had one thing in common, "Hmm," Lucina moaned, "Oh, Robin! I must have dozed off."

"It was kind of cute actually," Robin replied causing Lucina to blush and Robin to laugh, "If you're up to it, I thought we might all go on a picnic."

"I will need to get dressed."

"Alright. Come on, Morgan. Let's give mommy some privacy."

Lucina watched as Robin led the girl away. As she got dressed, she thought back on her morning, and she did enjoy herself. For the first time, she felt like a mother.

* * *

"Hmm," Lissa looked Lucina over, "Well, you look better."

"I feel better."

"See," Lissa smiled, "You should listen to your doctor. But seriously, I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Lissa sat down, "I officially release you for work, but if you pull something like that again, I'll personally bop you with my staff then heal your bruise before helping you."

"Understood," Lucina eyed her aunt warily suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed, "I am sorry I worried you."

"I'm just glad that you're doing better. I guess Morgan helped."

"Yes…I suppose she did. I still have some reservations, but…the other day, when I was reading the same stories to her that mother read to me, I felt..."

"Like a mother?" LIssa smiled, "I can tell you that it isn't easy, but you'll learn. Plus, you didn't have a lot of time to cope with this like most people have."

"Right," Lucina knew that she meant well, but she still reminded Lucina of her condition, "Um, yes, I hope so."

"I'm sorry," Lissa winced, "That was insensitive."

"You didn't mean anything. I should not be so sensitive. Most women can have children. I'm the odd one out."

"Lucina…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't dwell on these things," Lucina plastered on a false smile, "Well, I will leave you be. I hope to see you again before you leave."

Lissa watched as her niece left and sighed. That did not go as planned. Lucina still carried some scars it seemed, and Lissa could not blame her.

* * *

"Morgan needs new clothes," Robin commented as they were getting changed for bed, "I was wondering if you'd like to take her."

"Me?" Lucina looked at her husband in surprise, "But what about my…lack of fashion sense?"

"I am well aware, but at the same time, you are her mother now. It seems only fitting that you be the one to do it."

The ease with which Robin and Morgan seemed to accept this change astounded Lucina while also serving to make her feel even worse for her struggles.

"If you think it best."

"You'll be fine," Robin smiled as if he could see her insecurities.

"I will try," Lucina could not manage much more than that.

* * *

Lucina awoke the next morning full of apprehension. It occupied her thoughts all throughout the morning as their small family got ready for the day. Both she and Morgan wished Robin goodbye leaving the two of them alone with Morgan looking up at her expectantly.

"So, um, what are your preferences?"

"Hmm?" Morgan tilted her head.

"For clothing," Lucina clarified.

"Oh, I don't know," Morgan shrugged.

Of course she did not. Why would she have? No one had probably ever taken her shopping before, "Very well, we will just have to go and see what stands out."

"Okay!" Morgan did not seem to care one way or the other and happily followed Lucina as the older woman made sure she had her coin purse and then started for the market.

Lucina did not know what she was supposed to do or say so she just walked along looking back every now and then to make sure that Morgan was still there up until they reached the castle gates.

"Take my hand," Lucina ordered once they left the safety of the castle. Part of her thought that it was a little silly given that Morgan was used to being on the streets, but another part of her insisted on making sure that she was still there and safe.

Morgan seemed to consider why she was give the order, but she complied nonetheless. Lucina surprised herself with how protective she was being. Even as she and Morgan walked to the market following the directions her mother had written out to some acceptable and tasteful stores, Lucina found herself eying the crowds for anyone who might mean Morgan harm.

When it came to the actual shopping, it was not quite an exciting affair to start. Lucina stuck to more plain options in fear of over doing it, and Morgan did not object. They had already picked up a number of tasteful if not bland–in Lucina's opinion–outfits when Lucina noticed Morgan stop in front of a store.

Lucina looked back to see if there was a problem, but Morgan quickly caught herself and moved forward, "Morgan? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a noncommittal response. Lucina then looked at the store window she had stopped at. In it was a vibrantly colored dress with a pattern that most would find nauseating, but Lucina found it fashionable, "Is this what you were looking at?"

Morgan looked down at the street, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Morgan, it's no bother. Would you like to go in?"

Morgan hesitated for a moment, but she nodded eagerly to the affirmative.

It was a smaller establishment largely focusing on the…colorful. Needless to say, Lucina loved it, but she held back on her adoration. She was not there for her.

Looking to the little one, she saw that she had a mirthful glee etched into her face. Lucina was surprised to say the least, "Morgan," the girl looked up at her, "Would you care to look around? I believe I saw some children's clothes over there."

"Yes, please!"

Lucina smiled a little herself as she released Morgan on the rack of colors. The glee with which she attacked the clothes warmed Lucina's heart. Part of her knew she probably should not let her pick anything from the rack, but she thought they looked good and she loved that Morgan had similar tastes. It had been a bit of a fantasy of hers to be able to do this with a daughter of her own, but in addition to her condition, she doubted that her theoretical daughter would share her tastes.

Morgan eventually settle on three dresses that Lucina absolutely adored, "Are these okay, mommy?"

"I think they're lovely. Come, let's purchase them and meet Robin for lunch."

"Can I wear one of my new dresses?"

"Um," Lucina looked into her hopeful eyes. Surely Robin would be tactful, "Certainly, but we should hurry along."

On the way back to the castle, Lucina was still protective, but she also felt a new tinge of happiness.

* * *

When they met Robin for lunch, Robin seemed only mildly surprised at Morgan's multi-colored eye sore.

"How do I look?" Morgan asked him full of hope and happiness.

"You…remind me of Lucina."

Morgan gasped, "I do?"

"Yes," Robin smiled at his wife who smiled back, "You do."

* * *

After that, Lucina found her doubts slowly shrinking away. She was not quite at complete ease, but she was slowly and surely starting to feel like she and Morgan were mother and daughter.

"Good job today," Lucina addressed some of the trainees in the yard before catching note of the su1n getting low, "I expect the same good showing tomorrow."

The entire group saluted and Lucina was on her way. She briskly made her way to her mother's study to pick up Morgan who had spent the afternoon playing with Lucy.

"Mother," Lucina entered the study, "How was Morgan?"

"Oh, just lovely! She really is a good girl."

"I know," Lucina smiled, "I would love to talk, but I promised Robin that I would meet him for dinner."

"I understand, dear," Sumia called for Morgan.

"Did you have fun today?" Lucina asked her.

"Yeah," Morgan responded, but she seemed to lack her usual spunk. Lucina was a bit concerned, but decided not to make a scene.

Unfortunately, Morgan's odd behavior seemed to persist. For several days, she just did not seem as excitable. She tried to hide it, but Lucina could tell when someone was pretending for the sake of others.

Eventually, Lucina just asked her what was the matter to which she just looked away, "Morgan, please, you can tell me."

"I-I was playing with Lucy the other day, and I asked her about that thing in her eye. You know, the one you have. She said it was something passed down in her family, and…you have one, but…I don't. It reminded me that I'm not your daughter. I want to be! But I'm not," Morgan's eyes watered, "I really wish I was though. You and Robin are so nice to me. I feel happy when we're together."

"Oh Morgan," Lucina knelt down, "You are our daughter. We may not be related by blood, but we are still family." The admission was the final straw. They were family now, albeit an odd one, "No brand can change that."

"R-really?"

"Yes," Lucina smiled and wiped away Morgan's tears. Then she got an idea. Taking her tiara off, she spoke, "This is very special to me. Do you know why?" Morgan shook her head, "It was a gift to me from my parents. Only my mother was able to give it to me though. I have cherished it ever since, and now, I'm giving it to you."

"B-but…" Morgan made to protest as Lucina slipped it onto her head, "Won't you miss it?"

"I'll get to see it when I see you. However, you have to promise that you will take very good care of it. Can you do that for me?"

Morgan nodded fervently.

"Good," Lucina smiled. She smiled at her daughter. Yes, _her_ daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan ran through the courtyard with abandon. She and Lucy had been playing hide and seek, but Morgan was starting to think she was too good at hiding. She was not sure exactly how far she had wandered in search of the ultimate hiding spot, but Lucy was nowhere in sight.

She was so occupied looking for her playmate that she almost did not notice when she nearly ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," She apologized garnering the man's attention.

"That's alright," he smiled warmly and lowered himself to his knee, "And who might you be? I don't remember seeing you around."

"I'm Morgan!" she told him with a smile but then stopped and looked at him in confusion, "I don't remember seeing you either."

The man chuckled causing his blue hair to sway a little, "That's probably because I've been away on business for a few weeks."

"Oh," Morgan muttered.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing out here alone?"

"I was playing hide and seek with Lucy. I had to find the ultimate hiding spot!"

"Is that so?" the man chuckled, "Well then, I wish you luck. Lucy–"

The man was interrupted by a man in a big metal suit, "Milord, there you are. The council is waiting."

The man sighed, "And here I thought I could stall for a little longer," He then smiled at Morgan, "You be good okay? And make sure you get back before anyone misses you."

"Bye, mister," Morgan waved.

The man gave one last smile before standing upright again and following the armored man away. Morgan watched him go in curiosity. He was a stranger, but he seemed really nice. Maybe her mom and dad knew him.

"Morgan!" she suddenly heard her mother call, "There you are! I came to pick you up and you weren't there! I was terribly worried."

"Sorry," Morgan kicked the dirt bashfully. She hated making her mother worry.

Lucina sighed, "Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

"Are we going somewhere?" Come to think of it, her mother was early.

"Yes, someone important is scheduled to be back today."

And that was all Lucina told Morgan on the way back to their apartment and Morgan did not want to agitate her mother so she kept quiet.

* * *

Later, once Morgan had washed up and changed into a fine white dress, she and Lucina met Robin in the royal dining room. Her parents talked to each other, but Morgan was too busy imagining who this mystery person was.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened and Morgan tried to get a good look at the newcomer. Much to her surprise though, the stranger from before came in with Sumia and Lucy.

"F-Chrom," Lucina greeted the mystery man with a hug which Morgan did not like, but her dad did not seem to mind as he shook the strange man's hand with a smile.

"Mister?" Morgan spoke drawing his gaze, "Do you know my parents?"

"I do," he smiled before kneeling and offering his hand, "My name's Chrom and I…yes, I do know them."

"He's Lucy's father," Robin clarified.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" Morgan eagerly shook his hand earning a chuckle from the man.

As the adults went on to talk about adult things, Lucy came up to Morgan.

"He's great, isn't he?"

"He looks really strong," Morgan replied in awe.

"Yep!" Lucy declared proudly, "He's really important too."

Morgan, not wanting to get left behind, decided to respond in kind, "Well, my dad is really important too!"

"Not as important as my dad," Lucy replied competitively, "He's the king!"

"The king!" Morgan replied incredulously. How was she supposed to compete with that?

"Lucy, you weren't supposed to mention that," Sumia scolded as the adults stopped talking.

"S-sorry, mommy," Lucy looked down in shame.

"You're the king?" Morgan asked Chrom.

"Heh, yeah, but don't worry about that. Just treat us like you would anyone else."

"Woah," Morgan was in awe.

"Alright," her father finally nudged her, "Enough gawking."

All of the adults started laughing. Morgan was not quite sure what for, but she shrugged it off and enjoyed getting to know the new person.

* * *

"Well, Chrom seemed to take that well," Robin commented as he pulled comforter of their bed back.

"Mother had already told him in a letter," Lucina explained as she adjusted her pillow.

"Guess that would help," Robin climbed into bed, "I wasn't sure how Chrom would react to being a grandfather."

"I will admit that it is a little strange for me to see Morgan playing with Lucy. I know she isn't me, but I can't help but feel strange around her."

Robin pulled her close, "But there aren't any other kids their age to play with."

"I suppose they will get more playmates as time goes on."

"Yes," Robin did not know what else to say unsure if there was a self-depreciating side to that statement.

"How do you suppose Morgan will fit in?"

"I don't know. Any new children will undoubtedly be different from your comrades, but she'll do fine. She's adjusting well enough."

"I suppose," Lucina snuggled a little closer into Robin's neck, "I do worry about her. She used to be so shy when she first came, but she is gradually coming out of her shell. She puts on a strong face, but she still has scars underneath, I know it all too well."

"I know," Robin wrapped an arm around her waist, "But now she has a supportive and caring family to help her along. She'll do fine."

"Mmm, yes," Lucina felt herself drifting, "I know what a boon that is firsthand."

Robin looked down to see her steady breaths as she drifted off to sleep and whispered, "She has a fine mother too." With that, Robin settled down and let sleep take him as well.

* * *

Lucina walked through the castle on her way to the royal apartments to pick up Morgan. Her father seemed eager to get to know the new family member in the days since his return from the summit about Plegia. He had voiced his support for what she and Robin were doing and was intent on making Morgan feel welcome. Lucina was happy to have him making her feel so welcome.

Lucina stopped short of the door hearing quite a commotion. She quickly opened the door to find her father chasing Lucy while Morgan cheered them on from her cover and Sumia watched in amusement. Lucina herself stopped in the doorway and smiled thinking both of her time playing with her own father and the fact that Morgan looked like a regular happy girl.

"Looks like it's time to go, Morgan," Chrom said when he finally noticed Lucina standing in the doorway.

"Oh," Morgan looked suddenly downcast but was unwilling to make a fuss.

Lucy had no such reservations.

"Aw, can't she stay and play a little longer? We were having so much fun!"

"You'll have to take that up with Lucina," Chrom deflected.

Lucy then turned her big blue pleading eyes to her "big sis," "Please?"

Lucina uncomfortably responded, "It's almost time for dinner. I wouldn't want to bother your parents."

"It's no bother," Sumia insisted, "Morgan can spend the night if that's okay with you. You and Robin deserve a night to yourselves after all."

"I…suppose, but I'll have to bring her something to sleep in after dinner."

"Wonderful!" Sumia's eyes sparkled. Somehow, despite being a few months pregnant with her second child, she was incredibly eager to fulfil her role as grandmother.

"Yay!" Lucy and Morgan cheered as they went off to continue their playing. Chrom gave her a pat on the shoulder before going to resume his role. Lucina was dazed for a moment, but she silently left the royal apartments.

* * *

That evening, Robin finally decided to approach her over her distracted behavior she had been displaying.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you seemed to want pack yourself in that satchel for Morgan. She'll be okay."

"I know, I know," she grabbed her arm, "It's just…she was so happy there with them I worry that she may end up liking them more than me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"She didn't even seem to miss me when I went to drop off her things."

"She was just excited. I mean, her only friend her age _and_ her grandparents all in the same place has got to be exciting for her...even if she doesn't know that they're her grandparents."

Lucina sighed and sat on the foot of their bed, "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"A little," Robin sat next to her, "But it's also really sweet."

"But I also keep worrying about her."

"How so?"

"It's her first night away from us since she joined our family. What if she has a bad dream and we're not there. I'm also not sure if I told mother what her favorite breakfast was. I probably have at some point, but I don't remember and she's never there during breakfast. And what if she gets hurt and I'm not there? Why are you smiling?"

"It's just, you were so worried about not being a good mother, but here you are, fretting over her like a mother hen. It's really quite sweet," he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "But I think Chrom and Sumia can handle it."

"I…suppose you're right."

"Besides, it is, as you said, Morgan's first night away from us, but it's also our first night alone since she joined our family."

"Mmm, it is, isn't it?"

* * *

The next morning, Lucina happily went to retrieve Morgan. It was the weekend and she and Robin had decided on taking Morgan out for a family day. Of course, they needed Morgan for that.

Lucina lightly knocked on the door which her mother opened, "Lucina!" Sumia turned back to call for Morgan, but she did not have to.

"Mommy!" Morgan ran up and hugged her mother's legs tightly causing the older woman to laugh a little.

"She really missed you around bedtime," Sumia smiled, "But she was brave though."

Lucina smiled lightly and put her hand on the girl's head, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded fervently with satchel in hand. With a quick farewell they left. Lucina kept an eye as Morgan strolled next to her on their way back to their apartment and smiled. Robin was right. She was being silly. Morgan was her daughter, and it seemed that she was indeed her mother.

 **A/N: So begins this as its own story. I have at least two more chapters planned and the next one should hopefully be longer. If you have an idea for a better title, feel free to submit it.**

 **I am also not pleased with the latest banner. Sumia would have been a better fit. Seriously, why is she not in the game yet?**

 **I also want some form of Lucina even if a bridal alt is not ideal. I kind of doubt her odds of getting into a summer banner so it doesn't seem like she'll be getting a seasonal anytime soon.**

 **Oh well, as of typing this I have over 400 orbs in preparation for some unit I want, and I've sent feedback through the app.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina sat patiently as Lissa examined her like she did with most of the family during her visits. They had physicians in the castle, but they all felt more comfortable with the sprightly cleric who had turned into quite the physician herself–she said that being in Ferox where so many injuries abounded helped. Morgan had taken to her almost immediately after her first visit some two years ago, though the candy helped.

"Well, you seem fine," Lissa stepped back, "Anything in particular I should know about?"

"Well, I have been feeling sick some lately. Just a little nausea."

"Hmm," Lissa struck a thinking position, "You don't have a fever, so I doubt it's anything too serious. Check will Stahl to see if his brother has anything for it. Anything else?"

"Um," Lucina fidgeted with her hands, "It's probably nothing, but, um, I've been a little…late."

"I see," Lissa nodded in understanding, "How late are we talking?"

"A couple of months," Lucina replied bashfully.

"That's more than a little," Lissa replied urgently.

"I know. I guess I just thought it might be part of my…condition."

"That may be, but I'd like to check something real quick just to be safe."

Lissa pulled out a regular healing staff causing Lucina to look at her with confusion. Lissa caught the look and started to explain, "Close range staves like this can lock on to a person to help with the healing," she pointed it at Lucina, "See? It gravitates to you." Lissa lowered the staff down Lucina's body until she noticed something and her face went pale.

"What is it?" Lucina asked in concern.

"You may want to call for Robin."

* * *

Robin held Lucina's shoulders; she was stunned into a silence at the revelation: she was with child.

They both waited for her to recover somewhat before saying anything. Eventually she spoke, "I-I thought I couldn't have children?"

"No, it was just highly unlikely. It seems that you beat the odds," Lissa replied solemnly.

"But," Robin breathed, "Didn't you say that there was a good chance that we could lose Lucina and the baby if she ever did become pregnant?"

"Yes," Lissa swallowed with a downcast expression as the room fell silent once more until Lucina broke it.

"But…it's not a given?"

"I-I don't know. You could theoretically carry the baby to term and both live, but…I wouldn't say it's likely. I promise that I'll do everything I can though. I'll write to Lon'qu and tell him I'm staying as long as I have to. He'll understand."

Lissa gave them one last sympathetic look before leaving them alone.

"I-I can scarcely believe it," Lucina whispered feeling over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked with worry in his voice. Personally, he was terrified. First, he learned that they would probably never have children of their own, and now that they beat the odds it was incredibly likely he would lose both his wife and the child.

"It's so odd," Lucina murmured, "I had made my peace with not being able to have children. We made a home with Morgan. Now…I don't know what will happen. I just found out and I'm already fearful for our child's life. Robin," she looked at him, "I want you to promise me something here and now."

"Of course, dear."

"I want you to promise me that…if I don't make it and our child does, that you will not hold it against them."

"Lucina, don't talk like that," Robin pleaded for his own sake. He could not bear the thought of losing her.

"I know the power of grief," she looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please. Promise me."

"Of course I wouldn't blame the baby," he force a smile as he caressed her cheek, "It's my child too after all."

Lucina found herself speechless once again and he pulled her into a tight embrace with Robin eventually breaking the silence, "I wonder how Morgan will feel about being a big sis?"

* * *

"I don't want one!"

"Why not?" Robin asked the girl.

"I don't!" Morgan was not being forthcoming.

"Morgan," Lucina knelt down, "Why do you not want a baby brother or sister?"

"I just don't," Morgan puffed with folded arms.

"Morgan," Robin stepped in, "Come on, tell us what's wrong."

"I-I," Morgan wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "If you have a real baby, then…you won't need me anymore."

"A real–" Robin started, "Morgan, that's not true."

"Your father's right," Lucina assured, "We will always love you."

"Promise?"

"Of course, dear," Lucina pulled her into a hug and was soon joined by Robin.

Morgan sniffled and returned the hug glad that she would get to stay. She had never been as happy as she was with her new parents, but despite their reassurances, she was still afraid that she would be second rate to a child of their own.

* * *

As the months went on, Lissa worked with healers from across the realm to find anything to help with Lucina's pregnancy. It seemed that everyone was eager to help in whatever way they could. Lon'qu even came down to Ylisstol both to stay with his wife, but those who knew him knew that it was also because he really did care about his niece underneath all his stoicism.

It was encouraging to see the Shepherds rally around her, but Lucina felt their gazes in another light as well.

"Lucina?" Robin asked as he came in from his office. Chrom had reduced his hours to give him more time at home which the tactician was thankful for.

"In here!" Lucina called. Robin entered their bedroom to see his now visibly pregnant wife struggling with her shoes.

"Here, let me help," he moved to help her, but she shooed him away.

"No, let me do it."

"Are you sure? I could–"

"Please! Robin, let me put my own shoes on. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Robin stared at her in shock before Lucina sighed, "Sorry."

"You wanna talk about it?" He sat next to her.

"It's just the way everyone treats me lately. They act as if I can't do anything and insist I lay around all day doing nothing. It's maddening!"

Robin could certainly see that. Lucina liked to feel that she was doing her part so being forced to rely on others to do just about everything had to be infuriating. Still, she was in a sensitive situation, "I know, but they just want to help you out."

"It's not just that though. I've seen the looks they give me, Robin. They wish me well, but their eyes are full of pity. It's like they've already given up on me and the baby, Robin, and I hate it!"

"Oh Lucina," Robin pulled her close, "Don't worry. Lissa and the others are doing everything they can, and you have the full support of all your friends and family. Don't let a few looks get to you."

"I'm scared, Robin," she breathed, "I'm terrified, but not just for me. I'm more scared for the little one."

"I know. I am too. Just…hold on. Don't give up hope for them or yourself, and I'll do my best to be strong for you too."

They just stayed like that for almost an hour trying desperately to draw strength from one another in uncertain times.

* * *

Lucina smiled politely as she was handed yet another present. Her mother had insisted on having a shower in hopes that it would cheer Lucina up. To Lucina though, most of the women's smiles looked hollow and forced. Perhaps she was simply projecting her own fears, but she did not feel particularly happy to be there.

She opened it and held up a pair of small boots. They were cute, but she had received several pairs of shoes. One would think that a group as eccentric as the Shepherds would give more interesting gifts.

"Thank you," Lucina kept the smile up until Cynthia thrust a box in her face.

"Open mine next!"

Lucina hesitantly took the box from the exuberant girl and slowly opened it. Once she saw what was in it, she gasped in delight. Inside was one of the gaudiest little baby hats that anyone gathered had ever seen and Lucina loved it.

"I wanted to get you something special," Cynthia explained, "And after seeing you and Morgan walking around, I decided to look for the most eye-melty thing I could find!"

"Thank you," Lucina hugged her sister, "It means a lot."

"You're welcome, sis!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Robin, Lucina, and Morgan were playing a game. Lucina was still bundled up in bed, but it gave her valuable bonding time with her family. Lucina was close to winning and looking forward to a hard won victory over her husband and daughter–who despite her young age was a formidable opponent–when she suddenly felt something akin to a cramp only much worse.

"Lucina?" Robin's face flushed with worry.

"It's time!" Lucina forced through gritted teeth.

"Time, b-but it's not supposed to be for another month!"

"Tell that to the baby!" Lucina moaned out in pain.

"R-right, I'll go get Lissa!" Robin barely slowed down as he vaulted over the couch in the living room and yelled back at Morgan, "Stay with her!"

"Ngh, come here," Lucina motioned for Morgan to come up next to her.

"Mommy?" Morgan was scared. Her mommy was sweating and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Shh," Lucina wiped the tear from her daughter's face, "Don't worry. Mommy's just, ah, going to be busy for a while. Do what your father tells you, okay?" Morgan nodded and Lucina smiled, "Good girl." Lucina pulled her in for a hug and held back her own tears. She wanted nothing more than to be able to be a family with their newest addition.

Soon, Lissa came rushing in with Robin hot on her trail. Morgan was told to wait in the living room. Her mother gave her one last smile and Morgan wiped her face on her sleeve. She would try to be brave for her mother.

* * *

Several hours later, and Morgan was sitting beside Chrom on the couch trying not to pay attention to her mother's screams in the next room. Her father refused to leave Lucina even if it meant sitting in a corner and out of the way, and Sumia had insisted on helping her daughter through it.

Noticing Morgan wince at a particularly harsh cry, Chrom put a hand on her shoulder, "You want to talk?"

"I-I don't want to lose her."

"I know, but she's tough. Trust her. Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh," Morgan nodded with a sniffle.

"Don't you worry," he pulled her into a hug, "Don't you worry."

* * *

Robin looked down into the crib solemnly. He had been going back and forth between Lucina and their new son. Both survived childbirth and Lissa said that Lucina was now through the worst of it, but their son…they still were not certain.

Robin grimaced as a few stray tears found their ways from his eyes.

"Daddy?" Morgan walked up to him after having awoken from her nap.

Robin quickly wiped his tears away, "Morgan."

"Is that the baby?" She walked up to the crib and looked through the bars.

"Yeah, it's your new baby brother."

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked seeing that he had clearly been crying.

"He's, uh, he's not well."

"Oh," Morgan looked back at her new brother. Somehow, she forgot about her reservations about having a younger sibling, "I hope he gets better."

"So do I."

After a few more minutes, they heard the door open.

"Mommy!" Morgan ran to her mother.

"Lucina! Lissa said you should rest."

Lucina kept moving forward slowly, "I want to see my son."

Robin did not say anything further and made room for Lucina to stand next to him. Morgan looked up to see tears running down her mother's face. Morgan grabbed her mother's hand, "Don't worry, mommy, he'll be fine! I know it!"

Lucina smiled weakly and rubbed Morgan's hair. Morgan looked at her baby brother again and whispered, "Please get better."

 **A/N: Alright, I have one more planned chapter for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sis…wait up!" A young boy with deep blue hair panted as his sister-eight years his senior-easily outpaced him.

The brown-haired girl stopped at his cry and waited, "Are you okay, Tommy?" She asked in concern after he caught up. She was very protective of her brother. He had been weak since birth and she made it her mission to look out for him.

"Y-yeah," he wheezed, "I just need to catch my breath."

"It's okay. Take your time."

Tommy-Thomas was his given name, but his family and friends called him Tommy-hated that he could not run and play like the other children, and he hated having others wait on him when they could be having fun themselves.

"I'm okay now," He forced a smile and started off, "Come on! Mom and dad are waiting!"

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Tommy's sister ran up and hugged her parents while Tommy was a bit more reserved in his shows of affection despite his young age.

"Hey, kiddos," their dad ruffled their hair, "How was your night?"

"Good," Morgan replied, "Lucy and Cindy challenged us to a pillow fight."

"I'm sure Chrom and Sumia loved that," their dad smiled knowing full and well that they probably joined. Chrom more than Sumia.

"You didn't cause any trouble while we were gone, did you?" Their mother asked.

"We were both really good," Morgan assured and Tommy backed her up. Not that their parents had any reason to expect otherwise. Morgan and Tommy were exceptionally well behaved for children.

"Well," Their father, Robin, smiled, "Now that we're back, how about we have a family outing?"

Robin and Lucina had been celebrating their anniversary, but they missed their family. Both enjoyed their trip, but they were happy to be back.

"Yay!" Morgan cheered while Tommy smiled lightly.

* * *

Deciding to go a bit further out of the way, the family decided on a place outside of town that Robin and Lucina had found earlier. The area was well-patrolled so there was little risk of brigands and it got them away from the castle for a bit.

"How are you doing?" Lucina stepped in beside Tommy as Morgan and Robin took up the front. Lucina was especially doting on Tommy. It had been rather touch and go for weeks after his birth and he had not fully recovered, and Lucina made sure that her son's needs were met to the best of her ability. She had yet to return to her duties as she did not feel confident leaving him with the nursemaids and her mother had two children of her own to care for. Fortunately, Morgan was more than eager to help out.

"Just a little…tired," He tried to put on a brave front despite his young age. He seemed acutely aware of other people's feelings, perhaps because of his own condition.

"We can take a rest if you'd like," Lucina smiled gently.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother," Lucina called out to Robin and Morgan to secure the site and set up while she stayed with Tommy. "Are you sure you're okay?" She gently rubbed his back and cast a glance around at the sky worried that the heat may have been too much.

"I wish you didn't have to stop because of me," Tommy said dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

Tommy looked on sullenly.

"Come on," Lucina sat down on a tree root with him, "So, you're not as strong as others, but you are kind, gentle, and before long you will probably be smarter than I ever will be with your father teaching you." Lucina hugged him tight, "And you will always be my special little boy."

"Mom!" he laughed. He and his mother were really close. He was close with his sister and father too, but he seemed to have a special bond with his mother.

"Now, if you're ready, we should meet up with your father and sister."

* * *

The next day, Tommy made sure to find his sister.

"Morgan!" He huffed.

"Tommy! What's got you so excited?"

"I want you to train me!" he stood tall despite his labored breath.

"What? Why?" Morgan crossed her arms.

"I don't want to be slower and weaker anymore. I know mother is training you, but she won't train me, so I want you to teach me what she teaches you."

Morgan sighed. She had been receiving training. It was sporadic at first, but it was becoming more and more regular as Tommy got older. Still, there was one glaring issue, "Look, Tommy, you're breathing would get in the way. You don't have to be super strong."

"But mom and dad are!" Tommy exclaimed, "I keep getting tired and being a bother, and I want to be stronger! I'll train and exercise until I'm stronger. Please, sis, help me."

Morgan could tell he was going to try this with or without her help, so she reasoned it was better to help him with it and make sure he did not seriously hurt himself, "Okay, but we start slow, got it? You don't need to overtax yourself too much."

"Thank you, sis!" He hugged her tight and she could not help but smile. He was nothing if not determined.

* * *

It was not easy, especially at first, but Tommy applied himself to overcoming his handicaps. Gradually, he was able to improve his stamina. He would never be completely free of his ailments, but he took great strides. Morgan's lessons became a highlight of the week for the boy.

However, they were eventually caught.

"I don't think it's that bad," Robin replied after Lucina had explained the situation.

"What if he collapsed and no one was around to help him?"

"Morgan was watching out for him, and from what I've seen, he's made great strides. He's no longer panting for breath every ten steps and he's able to lead a much more normal life."

"I can see that, Robin, but I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Lucina," Robin said gently and lightly grabbed her shoulder, "Neither do I, but you have to admit that you do baby the boy."

"I suppose I do," Lucina sat on their bed, "Seeing him when he was newborn reminded me of the few children that survived childbirth in the later years in my world. They were so weak and feeble. None of them survived," She looked her husband square in the eyes, "I vowed that I would not let him suffer the same fate."

"But he's growing up now," Robin sat beside her, "He's been working really hard on this. You don't have to worry about him like those children in your world. He is already well on his way to maturity."

"I…suppose so. Perhaps he doesn't need me as much as he used to."

"Well, let's not go too far. He is still a kid after all, but perhaps you don't have to…baby him anymore."

"Father does insist that I can go back to work whenever I feel ready. Maybe I should go back. Morgan has proven that she can keep an eye on him."

"If that's what you want," Robin pulled her close.

* * *

A few months later on the eve of Morgan's fourteenth birthday, she was called in to meet with her parents. Alone.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes," Lucina started, "We were going to wait until you were older, but we agreed that you were mature enough to know."

"What we're about to tell you does not leave the Shepherds and Tommy can't know until he's older," Her father explained, "None of the other kids know yet either. Do you understand?"

"Yes, what is this about?"

Lucina started softly, "I…am not from this world. I came from another world which had come to ruins. I came here to save this world."

Morgan laughed awkwardly, "What did you really want to talk about?" She noticed the hard stares her parents were giving her, "Wait, you're serious?"

"We are," Lucina answered, "I am Lucina, princess of Ylisse. My parents were Chrom and Sumia."

"Chrom and Sumia…are your parents?"

"In a sense," Lucina replied, "They are not my real parents. They died back in my world, but the Chrom and Sumia here accepted me as their daughter. In a sense, I was adopted."

"I-I see," Morgan's voice trembled a little.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Her father spoke up, "But remember not to tell anyone outside of the adult Shepherds."

"Okay," Morgan replied.

After expounding a little more on Lucina's past, Morgan's parents made to leave, but Morgan caught her mother in a hug. It was different, but knowing that her mother had been adopted too made her feel closer to her mother.

Lucina patted Morgan's hair. Robin smiled at them and Lucina motioned for him to join them.

"Hey!" They heard Tommy who had peaked in after Robin opened the door, "I want a hug too!"

Robin laughed, "Come on, kiddo!"

As they all stood there in a family embrace, Lucina thought back on how that a decade prior, she had little hope that she would ever have a family of her own. Now, here she was with the people most precious to her.

They all had their difficulties to overcome. Robin had his heritage. Morgan came from an abusive home. Tommy had his physical weakness. Lucina had her own past scares. Then there was the difficult patch after learning of Lucina's condition, yet they had come together as a family despite the odds.

She loved it, and she loved them.

 **A/N: I'll probably call it here. Hopefully it was okay. Should hopefully move on to my next project in an indeterminate amount of time.**


End file.
